Kite
by Dear Leslie
Summary: Um mundo - amizade, amor, sonhos, paixões e histórias - registrados num diário de um homem com mente musical, tendências perseguidoras e capacidade de amar uma mulher como ele nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse. "Seu uma vez e futuro amante fez sentir-se em casa."
1. Prólogo

**Kite**

Naquela primeira noite, deitado na _nossa_ cama, ouvindo os sons que você fazia enquanto procurava seu par de meias 7/8 de lã cinza preferida dentro de uma caixa de papelão que tinha escrito em forte marcador vermelho na tampa "meias da Bella – CUIDADO!", eu olhei para o teto, vendo escrito numa caligrafia curvilínea um trecho daquele poema diferente, daquele ainda tão desconhecido autor que você ama, e que significa tanto para nós.

_Acorde-me se gosta de mim_

_Acorde-me se me quer_

_Acorde-me se precisa de outro poema_

Repeti as palavras mentalmente. Várias e várias vezes. Então fechei os olhos, deixando aqueles versos tão conhecidos rolarem como um filme por entre as minhas pálpebras cansadas. Então eu lembrei _porque_ eu estava ali e com _quem_ eu estava ali. Então toda a exaustão e dores que eu tinha pelo meu corpo pareceram pequenas e estúpidas diante de tudo que eu tenho nas minhas costas e à minha frente. Porque era você que estava ali _comigo_, e era você que iria _me_ acordar até o fim de nossas vidas.

Então eu adormeci - já ansioso pela manhã seguinte.

* * *

N/A:

A inspiração dessa história veio do poema _Kite_ de John G. Rives, conhecido apenas como _Rives_. O enredo surgiu quando eu assistia pela vigésima vez Rives declamando o poema e eu ainda não sei muito bem como irei desenvolvê-lo. Então é por isso que, por enquanto, estou postando apenas o prólogo.

Eu não tenho nada mais que isso escrito. A _real life_ anda meio corrida e o vestibular está aí. Então me desculpem se eu demorar a postar o primeiro capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado.

_Até a próxima._

_~D_

* * *

(troquem os "-" dos links por ".")

Kite – Rives:_ youtube-com/watch?v=U_aDNFEUt74_

Tradução (feita por mim):

_notepad-cc/kitebyrives _

_senha: traducaolivrekitebyrives_


	2. Dorothy Parker

**I**

"Mulheres e elefantes nunca esquecem."

_Dorothy Parker_

Adaptação:

"Edward Cullen e elefantes nunca esquecem."

_Edward A. Cullen_

(Algum momento entre 2006 e 2012)

* * *

_Eu me lembro bem do dia no qual te conheci._

_Quer dizer, eu acho que me lembro bem porque eu certamente posso dizer onde foi, como estava o tempo, o que você pediu, e o que você estava vestindo._

_Eu não posso dizer o que Jasper ou Alice usavam, ou o que eles pediram. E eu não sou uma pessoa desatenta, você sabe disso. De fato, minha memória é tão boa quanto à de um elefante, ou de um salmão – se é que eles tenham memória –, ou dos dois._

_E foi isso que você pediu. Não um elefante, claro, mas salmão. Para ser mais específico, você pediu filé de salmão ao molho de tomate e hortelã com purê de batatas e espinafre._

_Garota saudável, huh?_

_É... Mas não foi isso que eu pensei. Eu meio que pensei em tudo considerado não-saudável sobre você quando lhe vi. Eu só conseguia pensar em como você era linda, e em como eu realmente queria ao redor da minha cintura suas pernas longas cobertas pelo seu par de meias 7/4 de lã negra e grossa. Você ainda tem esse par, e céus, eu mal consigo me comportar ao seu redor quando você as usa._

_E você sabe disso, não sabe? E é por isso que você ainda as usa, não é?_

_Ahh, Bella, você também deveria saber que as meias não são nada comparadas ao seu corpo. Corpo que eu quis desde o primeiro momento que eu o vi – coberto por botas de montaria, meias negras e casaco bege. Mesmo que toda pele que eu podia ver era o pequeno espaço que existia entre o fim do seu casaco e o início das suas meias. Havia seu rosto, é claro, mas eu demorei um pouco a tirar meus olhos daquela faixa branca de pele._

_Eu te quis. Muito. Naquele momento, de pé, ali, dando seus cumprimentos aos nossos amigos – eu te quis. Mais do que qualquer outra mulher, eu te quis. _

_E só pra mim._

* * *

Edward entrou no pequeno restaurante tentando não molhar muito o chão enquanto tirava o casaco. Ele não obteve sucesso, mas pelo menos manteve sua amiga, Alice, impecável quando esta jogou seu pequeno corpo contra o dele num abraço apertado demais para alguém tão pequeno.

"_Jesus_, Edward," Alice reclamou quando o soltou. "Você poderia ter feito pelo menos a barba! É um encontro de negócios, _sabia_?"

Alice o puxou para a mesa que estava ocupando anteriormente com seu noivo, Jasper – o melhor amigo de Edward.

"As mulheres gostam," Edward retorquiu, sentando. "Acham sexy."

"Não quando está acompanhado de um rosto com olheiras tão roxas quanto meu esmalte."

Edward se impediu de girar os olhos, mas demonstrou seu desgosto pelo tópico da conversa quando apertou os lábios em uma linha fina. Então ele se virou no banco e cumprimentou Jasper, que parecia estar se divertindo com pequena troca de palavras entre a noiva e o melhor amigo.

"Eu acho que ela quer dizer que, mesmo que você esteja do seu mais recente trabalho, você deve se cuidar mais, às vezes." Jasper falou, puxando a noiva para perto de si.

"Exatamente!" Alice soltou, beijando o rosto dele. "Obrigada, Jas, você é um amor!"

Quando Edward estava indo responder, uma voz desconhecida e risonha falou ao seu lado:

"É, _Jas_, você é um _amorzinho_!"

Os três amigos virarão em seus lugares nos bancos para ver quem havia falado. Edward acabou dando de cara com um par de pernas, brancas e longas, cobertas por meias negras.

"Hey, gente," a voz cumprimentou. "Eu não estou atrasada, né?"

Enquanto Alice respondia, Edward finalmente levantou o olhar das pernas para um dar um rosto aquela voz – e a aquelas pernas, claro. _Puta merda, _ele pensou. _Certo, meu vocabulário é mais extenso que isto, mas é que puta merda..._ Sua mente e seus olhos viajaram pelo corpo da desconhecida, enquanto ela desabotoava o casaco.

Edward não sabia se foram as pernas, ou as meias, ou o rosto renascentista; mas sabia que a sua boca estava um pouco aberta, e somente porque Alice tratou de bater em seu queixo para fechá-la antes que a Beleza olhasse para ele.

Ele se sentiu um idiota, mas ele sabia reconhecer uma mulher bonita e esta, com certeza, era uma, então ele se resignou a um suspiro e admitiu para si mesmo que era realmente um idiota, mas só porque aquela era uma bela mulher.

"E eu não conheço você," a desconhecida sorriu para ele.

_Puta merda._

"Edward Cullen, prazer," conseguiu formular antes de ela sentar ao seu lado no banco.

_E já sem o casaco. Ok, Edward, sorria e não olhe para baixo agora._

"Isabella Swan," ela estendeu a mão na direção dele, o olhando nos olhos. "Mas me chame de Bella."

_Puta merda,_ ele repetiu novamente em sua mente. _Bella. Que apropriado._

* * *

_Eu também me lembro bem que durante todo o tempo do almoço eu pouco dei atenção ao assunto que estava sendo discutindo na mesa. Era importante, eu sei – uma sociedade estava sendo definida ali –, mas tudo que eu conseguia prestar atenção era em como suas pernas pareciam mais longas depois de você ter tirado completamente o casaco – talvez porque o vestido rosa seco que você usava era curto, ou talvez porque eu estava muito concentrado naquela faixa de pele pálida._

_Eu também dei muita atenção ao seu cabelo, que ainda tem esse tom marrom profundo, quase um mogno, da mesma cor da sua antiga cama. Você não tem idéia de como eu fiquei inicialmente decepcionado quando você ligou excitada para mim dizendo que tinha cortado e pintado o cabelo para o aniversário dos meus pais. Eu pensei que você sendo tão impulsiva em relação a essas coisas, poderia muito bem ter optado por um corte bem curto. Eu ponderei minha masculinidade naquele momento, sabia? Afinal era só cabelo... Mas era o seu cabelo... Porém, quando você chegou em casa, que ainda era apenas minha, eu mais que aprovei o corte e a cor._

_Se quiser saber, eu logo imaginei os espessos, mas não tão longos, montes de cabelos ruivos que você tinha naquele momento espelhados pela minha mais nova roupa de cama branca que você havia comprando._

_Foi uma bela noite aquela, e acho que você se recorda dela, porque você até hoje não me deixa esquecer de uma certa obsessão passageira que eu tive por ruivas. Mas não eram ruivas em geral – você sabe que minha família tem muitas delas –, mas sim por uma certa ruiva que dormia praticamente toda noite ao meu lado. _

_Eu tenho fotos, sabe? Dezenas, pra falar a verdade, – tiradas com aquela câmera instantânea que você achou legal e comprou –, e todas suas. A maioria dela você ainda era ruiva, e estava deitada na minha cama, ou na sua cama, e mais recentemente na nossa cama, com o cabelo espalhado pelos travesseiros, e em algumas delas você tem estampado no rosto essas caretas engraçadas que você sabe que faz quando dorme, mas não quer admitir._

_É meio que uma coisa de perseguidor, mas eu não me livro delas. Talvez eu te mostre depois de você ler isso – se você ler. Ou talvez você descubra antes de eu te entregar isto. Mas, saiba que eu as acho todas lindas. E que talvez eu queira colar no teto, ou numa parede em frente ao meu piano. Novamente, é um comportamento de perseguidor, mas o que eu posso fazer? Nada. E mesmo se tivesse, eu não faria. Porque única coisa que eu realmente persigo na vida é você. _

_Você, você, e _apenas_ você._

* * *

**N/A:**

Meio bobo, né? Fazer o que... Todo mundo precisa de um pouco de bobagem água-com-açúcar na vida.

Espero que tenham gostado... E comentários seriam muito bem vindos – principalmente diante do número de visualizações.

Até a próxima ^^

_~D_


End file.
